


The Truth about Monsters

by Starlingheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Send Help Pls, and smol cute goblin girl, its a good story kinda, theres magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingheart/pseuds/Starlingheart
Summary: It's been decades since Ariandra lost everyone she loves. When a small goblin falls into her life she has to decide if she's ready to fight the world or lose everything again.
Kudos: 2





	The Truth about Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. Please be nice!

Chapter one

Ariandra knew lots of rules about life. Like not to get caught and always smile. But when a small goblin stumbled into her tent and collapsed she was pretty sure there was no rule on this. 

Her first thought was to murder the small thing, she had a dagger in her boot one stab with that and it would be gone. She quickly dismissed this thought though she didn't need to have to hide another body. She could always leave it, but then she would have to leave this nice campsite she set up. Maybe healing it would be best. Yes, it would be in her debt. 

A faint light covers her hands as she places them on the body. A soft breeze blows open the tent flaps as she heals the goblin, no her. As wounds start to close she starts pitying this child. Scars cover her body much like they do Ariandra's, much like her Nico. She carefully places the small girl on her bedroll. Ariandra wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. 

She grabs a map out of her bag and begins looking at nearby cities to leave the goblin in. There was Delvon, it was a nice town but she just recently came from there and they weren't that welcoming to her or other monsters. Evalt was too far west. It looked like she was heading to Zalaira. It was a town she heard about, it was a guild town so monsters like herself and the child wouldn't be attacked as often. She could also make more money now that she is looking after two for awhile. 

With a sigh, she puts the map away and heads outside. It was midnight and a cold chill hung in the air. Luckily her scales kept her warm. Goblins did get cold though so she made sure to tie the flaps of the tent. 

She unfolds her scarlet red-scaled wings and jets up into the moonlit sky. From her point in the sky, she could see almost everything making it easier to hunt and protect her area. It's been a long time since she has gotten to fly. Guards in most cities prohibit it. 

By the time she returned to her camp the sun was starting to peak out letting oranges and pinks cover the sky. She drops down a deer and starts to skin and cook it.

She was almost done when there was rustling inside the tent. She guessed the child smelled the deer. With a smile, she opens the tent and sees the small goblin going through her bag. 

When the goblin sees her she freezes. Ariandra just smiles and hands the child some meat. Within seconds it's gone. "Come outside there's more food" Ariandra holds her hand out and the small child grasps it and follows the woman outside. Ariandra hands her a plate of meat and fruit and a canteen of water. As the goblin girl devoured it Ariandra calmly sat down on the log adjacent to her and ate some of the meat and fruit. "My name Ariandra, what is yours? 

The small girl looks up slowly almost as judging her before deciding to answer "Serenity" she whispers.

"That's a very pretty name" she stands up and starts to take down her tent before pausing. 

"Where are you going now?" Serenity shrugs and looks down at her now empty plate. "Would you like to come with me?" 

"Yes!" she shouts before blushing "I mean if that would be okay with you"

Ariandra chuckles "I don't mind a new friend" Serenity smiles and quickly runs to her side to help pack.

It was a long journey on foot to Zalaira so the girls decided to stop at a nearby village called Uort to buy a horse and carriage. Ariandra was quickly regretting Serenity picking their horse. They had been at the stables nearly all day and she still hadn't picked.

"The black one is pretty, but oh so is the brown one" she turns around and sees a horse in the last stable. It's black and white with gold eyes, but based on the price she bet not everyone could see it. "Oh Ari I want this one, can we have it, please oh pretty please" she jumps down up and down.

"Finally you made up your mind" she jokes, "I thought we might have to live here" with a giggle Serenity takes Ariandra's hand and leads her to the stable boy. "The last horse" Ariandra places two hundred gold on the counter "and a wagon."

The boy quickly runs off and returns moments later with the horse hooked up to the wagon. She throws him a gold coin as she and Serenity leave. She looks down Serenity is looking up pouting.

"Can we stay here please? Look at the inn!" She points to a large tilted building with rooms jutting out randomly. A clock floats in circles around the strange building. A sign says 'the Clockwork inn' 

Ariandra looks back down smiling "one night that's all okay" the small girl nods enthusiastically lets out a squeal that makes Ariandra cover her sensitive ears. She heads towards the inn and ties up the horse with magic so no one can steal it before heading inside. It's larger than it looks on the inside but that is expected with the floating clock.

"One room please," Ariandra asked the older lady.

"That's two silver" she responded her raspy voice making it hard to understand. Ariandra placed one gold piece on the counter.

"Keep the change" Ariandra grabs the key and quickly tries to usher Serenity to their room.

"But I am hungry" the goblin complains.

Ariandra looks around the pup part of the inn looking for a table before she leads Serenity to an empty one near the stairs. A young barmaid comes over quickly and bows.

"My name is Alin, what can I get you tonight."

"Oh oh oh um steak for me" serenity points to the stake on the menu smiling. She looks over at Ariandra before continuing. "And a warm milk please."

Ariandra nods "I will get the rabbit stew and a bottle of fine wine," the barmaid writes their orders down before running off. A girl from the table beside them leans over.

"That's a lot of money for one meal" she smiles before moving her hair around her horns. "You must have a lot of money huh?"

"Queenie stops bugging people" an orc grabs her hood and pulls her back to her table. "Sorry about that she gets a little excited"

Queenie starts to pout "You're no fun Ruk" The other lady at the table hits Queenie over the head. The girl starts to blush, though it was kinda hard to tell with her purple skin.

'Truly sorry about her, My name is Aisha. Let us pay for your meal to make up for this stupid little tifling." she says gesturing to the barmaid who returned with their food. Serenity greedily ate the stake and downs the glass of warm milk. Alisha chuckles "and seconds for this young lady.

"You don't have to" Ariandra tries to reject them not comfortable with how close they were.

"Aww we don't mind, it's nice to talk to others" she pats her back making Ariandra flinch away from the contact, no one noticed it, or if they did they didn't comment on it. The barmaid comes back with more food and a bill. Aisha grabs it and hands the girl 3 gold coins.

Ariandra politely smiles before grabbing Serenity who is almost asleep. "I must get this one to bed thank you so much" she bows and exits carrying Serenity to their room.

It was a larger room with a queen-size bed and a bunk bed. A big window faces the forest they came from. Candles are hung on the walls and Ariandra lights them before stepping in. She placed Serenity down on the bunk bed and tucked her in. She sat down on the other and snapped to put out the candles. With a sizzle, the room goes dark and she drifts off.


End file.
